taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Taylor Swift Wiki
Main talk page here Use this page to discuss what's on the main page, as well as anything in the Wiki in general. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 17:11, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Importing I imported everything I could find related to Taylor Swift from the Wikipedia. Some files were too large to import all the histories, so I just got the most recent version. If you see anything I missed, let me know and I'll grab it too. A lot of original content is created on this wiki as well. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 17:11, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Help improve this wiki They have a new format all wikis have to use, to make it look more like Facebook apparently. If you find anything outdated, or missing, or you just find a great picture of her somewhere, please add it to the Wiki. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:24, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Discuss major changes I undid changes a new user made to the main page. The problems with it was it was impossible to read most of the text on the page. I thus eliminated their change to the background. If we ever have a background, and I see absolutely no reason why we would interfere with legibility by having one, then it should first be discussed here, and it should also not make things unreadable. Another reason was that there is no possible reason to list blog post on the main page. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 19:49, May 16, 2011 (UTC) News section We need a news section added to the front page. I'll try to find out how others do that. I'll need someone, one or more people, to agree to update it at times though. Any volunteers? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:19, February 7, 2012 (UTC) This was said years ago, but I would be willing to update a news section if it were ever to be added! Gxrgeouswift (talk) 00:58, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Things that need to be done *Make certain the Lyrics page list all of her songs. Find any song that is a red link, no lyrics yet put there, and add them. *Make certain any lyrics pages that have pictures in them, don't have those pictures messing up the alignment or anything. Reduce their size and put them at the top, not half way into the lyrics themselves. *Add in links to any music videos that exist on her official YouTube channel only. If anyone wants to help, or can think of anything else that needs to be done, please don't hesitate to speak up. You can edit pages that work and see how its done. The Story of Us for instance has the top saying what album it was from, and then shows the quote from Taylor on where the song came from, and then you see pictures related to the song there in a reasonable size, then the lyrics, and at the bottom a link to the official music video. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 11:58, February 25, 2012 (UTC) You've been copying from Wikipedia I noticed that all your pages seem to have been taken from Wikipedia. Because of this, you would need to add to each and every one of them at the top, otherwise it is breaking the license. I seriously can't believe a wiki full of plagiarism is spotlighted at the top of every Wikia page.http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 22:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Only a few have been, and I put that tag on them, after importing the full history. If you see anything someone did without that, let me know and I'll fix it. Most pages were made here, not copied from elsewhere. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:20, January 2, 2013 (UTC) message from Serenely Joy101 So far m fav song by her is i knew u were trouble her new song also its u belong with me also its we are never getting back together Message from Panicandmanic Hi, I think it would be cool to have a quotes section. I don't know how to do it, but I'll try to find out how, or ask for help somewhere. If you konw how to, please, help me with it. Thank you all! PanicandmanicPanicandmanic (talk) 15:57, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :Taylor Swift Quotes exist. I also made Quotes as a redirect to that page, so its easier to find. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 19:03, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Long Live Ah! I love Taylor Swift :) My fave song is Long Live. :It is a great and meaningful song. I love it too. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 01:20, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Colors I was thinking of changing the colors of the heading of the page to navy blue instead of crimson. If it is navy blue, the headings will match the wiki's colors. What do you think? 05:12, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Don't care myself. Red or Blue, doesn't matter to me. Everyone post their opinions please. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 10:02, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Taylor's Friends She has a lot more friends now. Like Ed Sheeran, Ariana Grande, Gigi Hadid, Zendaya, Cara Delevigne... You should put them because it seems incomplete to me Pili Vega (talk) 20:14, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :I agree. Anyone we have a page for, should be included. I'll go fix that oversight now. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 20:17, July 19, 2015 (UTC) ::The list has grown significantly. A complete list is at Category:Friends so I added a link to that. Need to decide who she is currently friends with, still hanging out with and whatnot, and just put them there. No way to fit them all. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 20:26, July 19, 2015 (UTC)